I never gonna let you go
by Beatrizsfs
Summary: Their is something about you
1. Prólogo

**capitulo 1 - Prólogo**

"só sei que nada sei " - **Sócrates**

**Reserva**

Jacob ficava se perguntando se não tivesse tido seu segundo _imprinting _como sua vida estaria. Sim Jacob tambem não sabia como nem porque mas Renesmee não havia sido realmente seu grande amor pois ele pouco tempo depois teve seu segundo _imprinting_ e pela pessoa que ele menos esperava nesse mundo,ele teve imprinting com ninguem menos que Leah e hoje não podia estar mais por Seth.

**Casa dos cullen - Chalé**

Seth estava com os pensamentos longe pensando em como sua vida mudou nesses seis anos. Muitas coisas mudaram, ele havia tido seu _imprinting_ e...

A menina que estava em seus braços encostada com a cabeça em seu peito o tira de seus devaneios e o encara. Era muito bom olhar pra ela e pensar "minha namorada é a pessoa mais linda desse mundo"

- Seth esta me ouvindo?

- Desculpe meu amor eu estava...uhm meio distraído.

Ele olhou para a menina e viu o olhar de raiva que ela lhe lançava.

- Não fica assim Nessie.

- E como você quer que eu fique se eu estou falando faz meia hora e você não me escuta? Mas... me fala em que você estava pensando?

- Eu estava pensando em como minha vida mudou nesses 6 anos e que eu tenho a namorada mais linda deste mundo.

Nessie não aguentou e deu o beijo mais apaixonado que pode em Seth.

- Eu devia falar isso mais vezes só para ganhar outro beijo assim - Seth falou rindo e Renesmee logo o acompanhou.

E nisso continuaram trocando caricias e nem perceberam que alguem havia entrado pela porta até que ouviram um pigarro e se afastaram rapidamente.

- Pai, já chegou! - falou Renesmee levantando e indo abraçá-lo.

- Percebi que não iria reparar que eu havia chegado - falou Edward com um riso abafado.

Enquanto isso sentado no sofá, ainda, Seth corava. Sim Edward era seu amigo mas também seu cunhado. Por mais que ele aceitasse o relacionamento deles não devia ser muito legal chegar em casa e ver sua filha se agarrando com alguém no sofá por mais que essa pessoa seja seu namorado.

- ...Ahn... desculpe. Então acho que esta na hora de eu ir para casa já está tarde - Seth finalmente falou ainda um pouco constragido.

- Mas já? - falou Renesmee fazendo biquinho.

- Também acho que já está tarde e a senhora tem escola amanhã. - falou Edward com um olhar sério.

- Tudo bem então, até amanhã. - Renesmee disse se aproximando de Seth que já estava de pé, lhe deu um selinho e acrescentou - Boa noite e te amo.

Seth por sua vez esqueceu de tudo quando ela o tocou e a puxou para um beijo mais profundo.

- Também te amo.

E se virou para Edward que não estava com uma cara muito amigável.

- Boa noite. - disse Seth enquanto ia até a porta

e seguindo em direção a floresta se transformando em um lindo lobo acinzentado indo em direção à reserva, em direção a casa de Sam onde haveria reunião.

Há 6 anos atrás Jacob havia tido seu segundo _imprinting_, ninguém sabia como. Tentaram descobrir mas ninguem conseguiu. Uns meses depois Seth havia tido seu _imprinting_ por Renesmee. Edward havia ficado aliviado porque ele gostava mais de Seth do que do Jake mas mesmo assim ter alguém já meio que prometido para sua filha como sua "alma gêmea" era estranho. Mas o tempo passou e agora - seis anos depois - Renesmee aparentava ter 16 anos, assim como haviam previsto e a mente um pouco mais velha. Já frenquentava a escola e claro namorava Seth fazia 2 anos. Ele por sua vez havia acabado a escola e por ser um lobo parou de envelhecer com 17 anos - por causa do_imprinting, _fora isso ele teria 21 anos.- Agora Jake era o alfa estava casado com Leah e tinham um filho de três anos. A richa entre lobos e os vampiros Cullen não existe mais.

**N/A: Recomendo ouvir com a musica cant stand it do never shout never**

**Espero que tenham gostado, irei posta se tiver 5 ou mais reviews :D**

**Tentarei postar uma vez por semana mais precisamente toda sexta.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chegando na casa de Sam estavam todos esperando por Seth. Assim que entrou não ficou surpreso com as falas dos amigos.

- Demorou hein? - disse Quill.

- Boa noite para você também! - retrucou Seth com sarcasmo evidente em sua voz.

- Onde você estava?- perguntou Leah ignorando completamente o cumprimento mas quem por sua vez respondeu foi Jake .

- Não está na cara que ele estava com a Nessie? -

E todos entenderam e riram em como não pensaram nisso antes.

- Bingo - Seth limitou- se a dizer - vamos direto ao que interessa.

- Calma ai cunhadinho, só estavamos te esperando então como já chegou vamos começar.

Jake, que estava sentado ao lado da esposa, se levantou e Seth sentou- se em seu lugar.

- Sam você fica com a ronda de hoje a noite, Quill você vai com ele e amanhã eu e Seth faremos a ronda.

- Mas Jak- Seth ia protestar pois não ficava muito tempo com Nessie só de tarde e de noite mas assim que viu os olhares sobre ele disse - deixa pra lá é besteira.

- Seth eu sei que você tem pouco tempo para ficar com a Nessie mas é só por uma noite e eu já te poupo demais das rondas - avisou Jake.

- eu sei e agradeço, eu vou cumprir minha obrigação - respondeu Seth.

- tudo bem - Jake falou enquanto colocava a mão no ombro de Seth - vamos Leah o Logan já dormiu e está tarde.

Ela com um aceno concordou.

- Boa noite - se despediu Jake assim que pegou um garotinho de 3 anos que dormia calmamente.

Todos murmuraram um "boa noite " e Seth também se despediu e foi para casa. Chegando lá comeu dois pratos enormes de comida, como todo lobo que tem um enorme apetite, que sua mãe havia preparado e foi dormir.

**Na casa dos Cullen- Chalé**

Assim que Seth saiu pela porta Renesmee virou para seu pai e deu o melhor sorriso que pode.

- Já não é um pouco tarde para você e o Seth estarem se agarrando desse jeito no sofá e sozinhos? Por falar nisso cade a sua mãe? - perguntou Edward calmamente.

Edward ficou muito frustado porque sua filha aprendeu a bloquear seus pensamentos já faz alguns anos.

- Para começar boa noite pra você tambem pai - falou sarcastica - e ela esta na casa principal com tia Alice. Ela saiu assim que o Seth chegou - terminou de explicar.

- E ela deixou vocês sozinhos? Meu Deus! - explodiu Edward.

Nisso Bella abre a porta assim que ele exclama

- Qual o problema? não vejo nenhum e nem eles estavam fazendo nada demais, confie mais na sua filha e deixe de ser ciumento. - fusilou o marido.

- Tudo bem,eu tenho que aceitar que minha menininha cresceu e rapido demais - se rendeu.

- Bem então já vou indo dormir , boa noite mãe - falou caminhando até Bella que lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e caminhou até Edward - boa noite pai

- Boa noite meu anjo - falou Edward lhe dando um beijo na testa.

E foi seguindo para o seu quarto, tinha que acordar cedo pois Seth estaria amanhã cedo lá para leva-la para escola como sempre faz.

Na manhã seguinte acordou com o despertador do seu celular tocando e teve vontade de taca-lo do outro lado do quarto,pois quando você coloca uma música em seu despertador tem que ser uma que odeie, porque se colocar uma que você ama pelo simples fato de te fazer acordar cedo vai fazer você odia-la profundamente.

Foi para o banho e desceu para tomar café.Sua mãe já estava lá junto com e pai e seth... espera um pouco seth? isso só poderia significar uma coisa

- estou muito atrasada né? - perguntou e seth assentiu

olhou para o relógio e viu que eram 8:50h e do chalé até a escola eram vinte minutos.

- vamos seth estou muito atrasada,vai precisar ir mais rápido hoje - falou enquanto o puxava pela mão e ia lá para fora.

Estavam na moto de seth e ele ia a 200 km /h o que não era problema para os reflexos de um lobo, logo chegaram na escola e nessie suspirou aliviada porque ainda não havia batido o sinal.

- parece que alguem foi dormir muito tarde ontem em preguiçosa - seth comentou rindo enquanto ajudava nessie a decer da moto.

- haha muito engraçadinho - falou sem humor - bom dia para você tambem - e deu um selinho nele e este aproveitou a enlaçou pela cintura aprofundou o beijo.

- lembra que dia é hoje né? - ele perguntou sorrindo assim que pararam de se beijar, encostando a testa na dela e olhando no fundo dos olhos da mesma.

hoje estava fazendo 2 anos que eles estavam namorando.

- claro como ia me esquecer- respondeu dando um selinho nele e sorrindo - e o que vamos fazer hoje para comemorar?

- não muita coisa porque tenho ronda hoje a noite - fazendo o sorriso de nessie murchar e assim que viu a cara dela acrecentou - mas não fica com essa cara porque vamos passar a tarde toda juntos e venho te buscar na escola porque tenho uma surpresa e já avisei aos seus pais.

- e você não vai me contar qual é supresa? - peguntou fazendo olhinhos do gato de botas, porém seth negou com a cabeça e ela fez biquinho - vai ê sabe que eu sou curiosa.

- se eu te falar não vai mais ser surpresa então nem adianta fazer essa cara - explicou dando um selinho nela.

Nisso o sinal bate e nessie faz cara de "lá vamos nós para mais um dia chato".

-bem vou indo até mais tarde - falou seth e a beijou ternamente, subindo na moto e dando a partido.

Nessie o viu sumindo ao horizonte e foi caminhando para dentroda escola pensando qual a surpresa que ele havia preparado.

**continua...**


End file.
